Such a lighting device is known from the document EP0242739. Means for guiding the light are constituted of strips and bars provided on the projection plane. Such a solution presents the drawback of being cumbersome because of the presence of a grid of strips and bars. The size of such a lighting device can not be reduced more than the desired size of the display. Applications for such a lighting device are consequently reduced to display applications mainly.